'Follow Me, Koi'
by Rabidus Femina
Summary: Duo sings Uncle Kracker's 'Follow Me' to a very special person to him. 2+? implied shonen ai, very cute, I promise! About a pretty neglected pairing. R/R


Follow Me, Koi  
  
by Rabidus Femina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or 'Follow Me.'  
  
This is the second song fic in my new 'G-Boys Sing' series, which started, unintentionally, with 'Pilot # Five.' Gomen, fans!  
  
  
  
::Duo walks onstage, wearing a cowboy hat, jeans, and a grin. He sings::  
  
You don't know how you met me  
  
You don't know why  
  
::He turns and tips his hat, then turns back around and wraps his arms around himself in a hug::  
  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
  
All you know is when I'm with you  
  
I make you free  
  
::He smiles lovingly to his koi in the crowd::  
  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
  
I'm singin'-  
  
::A small smile and a wink::  
  
Follow me everything is alright  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
And if you  
  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
  
::a cocky grin::  
  
You won't find nobody else like me!  
  
::Duo waves to his admirer in the crowd and winks to that person::  
  
I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
  
Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care  
  
::His koi clutches a ring on a shaking finger nervously, biting a trembling lip::  
  
You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
  
::Duo smiles, focusing as if that person is the only one in the room, and twirls, stops, and continues singing::  
  
But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared  
  
I'm singin'-  
  
::Duo pulls the hat lower over his eyes, so he doesn't have to see those sad eyes watching him, and croons::  
  
Follow me everything is alright  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
And if you  
  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
  
::another grin::  
  
You won't find nobody else like me!  
  
::His love smiles softly, letting go of the ring, watching him::  
  
::Duo smirks evilly::  
  
Won't give you money  
  
I can't give you the sky  
  
::Duo whistles innocently::  
  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
  
::Duo looks sympathetically out into the crowd, knowing his koi is upset, wanting to cheer his angel up::  
  
I'm not the reason that you go astray and  
  
We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay!  
  
::His koi gasps, afraid that Duo is deciding to leave::  
  
Follow me everything is alright  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
And if you  
  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
  
::Duo smiles softly, moving closer to the end of the stage::  
  
You won't find nobody else like me!  
  
::Duo flips his hat off his eyes and sways a bit::  
  
You don't know how you met me  
  
You don't know why  
  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
  
::His koi is crying now, knowing Duo will never leave, just by the look in his eyes::  
  
All you know is when I'm with you  
  
I make you free  
  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
  
I'm singin'-  
  
::Duo takes his hat off, holding it tight in his hands as he sings the chorus again::  
  
Follow me everything is alright  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
And if you  
  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
  
You won't find nobody else like me!  
  
::The music ends, the audience applauds, and Quatre runs up to Duo and stands before him. He looks at Duo uncertainly, and Duo tells him with his eyes to let Heero's death go, that Heero will forgive him. Quatre sniffles and smiles a bit, and Duo closes the space between them and hugs Quatre tightly, covering Quatre's face with his hat.::  
  
'Duo?'  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
::Duo lets him go and clutches his shoulder gently and walks off-stage with him, smiling softly::  
  
'Suki da, Quatre-koi.'  
  
The End  
  
AN: That was strange to write, because I didn't want anyone to know who Duo was singing to until the very, very end, no da! I told you that song could be cute! ::warm fuzzies:: And if the whole audience didn't aww at that, I'll shave m'self bald! ^^ Reviews, flames, and constructive criticism welcome! 


End file.
